LAST GREAT ADVENTURE
by Casey Greene
Summary: My very second Star Trek fanfic, about a teenage girl who started living around now, and then something happened to her... Yay Q!


LAST GREAT ADVENTURE 

by Casey Greene   
November 11, 2001 

I was given the powers of the Q. Perhaps as a joke, or an experiment, or a test, or maybe even forever. I don't know. And neither did I care to waste time trying to figure it all out. Why? 2 reasons: 1) I didn't know how long these powers would last, and 2) I was having too much fun. I did anything and everything I wanted to. 

When I first found out, I wasn't too sure what it was, so I only did little things, like use my powers to pick up my room, do my laundry, get a pen to do my homework, little stuff like that. Then I realized, hey, I'm a Q! I don't have to do homework! So I turned in perfect papers and essays and projects that I had willed to be done, instead of my actually doing them. I willed myself the knowledge I was supposed to be learning the hard way, and aced every test I have ever taken since. I then moved onto my appearance. 

Now I had to use my powers with care. I never told anyone about them, as I could have been ostracized or mobbed or killed or other horrible things, and I do so hate wiping memories. You see, I couldn't just magic away all my pimples, make my hair perfect, reform my body and magic away my leg and armpit hair-No! People would get suspicious. So I started slow and gradually fixed myself to be better by my own standards, as well as others'. I also changed my wardrobe to be more flattering to my new look, but not overly "suggestive", of course. I could be beautiful in any situation, thanks to my new "makeup" powers, and soon found I was the object of many of my male peers' affections. After being ignored for so long, all this attention was making me quite happy. Soon, everywhere I went, I was the center of attention, even if I was only passing through. I also fixed my teeth so they no longer needed braces; one of the happiest days of my life what when they removed those torture devices. 

Soon, I dissolved my need for food, water and sleep. I still ate, but only for show, and even then, the food was insubstantial as soon as I swallowed it. As for my newfound time, I spent it reading and writing. Even though my powers included instant knowledge, I still loved to read. Still a human at heart, I read anything I ever wanted to, and then wrote about it. In Chinese. In French. In Aztec. In DhocTah. In binary. In any way I felt like! I would float above my bed from 12 midnight (when I "went to bed") to 6am (when I "woke up"), laying on a cushion of air. I would write and read reams and piles, and my arms and neck never got tired. I submitted most of my works to universities, magazines, the government, and publishers. Ah, to finally see my works published! Such joy as I had never known! I was also never too hot or too cold, and never uncomfortable in any situation. At school, I joined every sports team I could, and I excelled at all of them. I didn't have to breathe while underwater, I could jump higher, hit harder, and react faster than anyone. 

Soon, though, I became bored. When you can do everything, nothing you are familiar with really excites you after a while. I tried doing anonymous and "miraculous" good deeds, and that worked for a while, about a year, but after violence, hunger, poverty, disease, greed, hatred, corruption, ignorance and corruption were gone, the world got a little boring. By that time, I was about 22, and about ready to have some adventures of my own. So I bade goodbye to my parents and friends, telling them I would write or call them every chance I got, but I would be traveling so much, I would have no permanent address. And it was the truth. I traveled all over the world, doing Europe in 2 months, Asia and the Middle East in 1 and a half, Australia in 2 weeks, Africa in 2 months, South and North Americas in 3 months, and every other place in one more month. And that was just the land masses! The kelp forests in the more tropical areas were my favorite, but the Marina Trench was also interesting. So, I did the whole globe in about a year. But I was ready for some real action. I arranged a quick, painless "death" for myself so I could close my ties with this world. It's rather interesting to go to one's own funeral. When I saw how many people I had affected, I almost called the whole thing off, especially when I saw my ex-childhood-best-friend there. But when I looked into his mind, I found he was only there for 2 reasons: 1) his wife, one of my friends, had made him go, and 2) he wanted to make sure I was dead for good. I gave the evil asshole screaming nightmares for the next 5 years, the worst ones happening on my deathday's anniversary. 

So after my funeral (ha ha! I have always wanted to say that!), I went. Where? Everywhere! I made up universes where Star Trek, Star Wars, Dune, Xanth, Narnia, Amber, Shakespeare and every other book or movie I had ever read or seen was real. Oh, to meet the men who won a thousand million women's hearts in person! The Star Trek: The Next Generation, Xanth, and Harry Potter universes were my favorites. After I explored those universes completely, went back to my own universe and did that one too. But there was something missing through all of this: a companion. Oh, sure, I had been with men, more men than I can count, and women and "others" too. But they were all mortals, and what I longed for was an eternal mate. A friend, lover, soul mate, someone I could share the universe with and be on equal terms with. So I went through all of time looking for my imzadi, my one true love. I went through it once, twice, thrice, a million times, going through every being in every universe that had ever existed. But alas, I never found a one. 

You may be wondering about the Q from Star Trek, why did I not find my love there? The answer is simple: I did not love any of them. Their society was so set in stone (even for a race who claims to have invented stone), that an "outsider" like myself 1) was not accepted, and 2) could not fit in. 

I have been trapped in all of time, with nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to share it with. 

I wonder if I should kill myself. They do say that death is the Last Great Adventure, correct? And I'd do anything for a little excitement... 


End file.
